


Inktober: Fingertips

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint went from lightly touching his fingertips to Steve’s back, to splaying his palm. Underneath his hand, Steve’s muscles were tense.“Everyone’s going to be okay,” Clint said.“We hope.”“Don’t get pessimistic on me now, Steve."





	Inktober: Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166630776008/inktober-fingertips).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Clint’s fingertips brushed Steve’s back as they trudged through the pitch black caverns located under the Hydra base. Their mission had gone sideways. What should have been a well practiced mission that they had done dozens of times before had gone awry. Clint, Steve, and possibly others had been captured.

The power houses in the team were probably safe. Wanda, Thor, and Hulk were practically unstoppable. Even if they were somehow captured, Hydra would have to have special prisons built in order to hold them. Tony would also be fine, Clint told himself. Tony was also a powerhouse, and while he might be easy to hurt outside of the armor, Tony was wiley. He’d find a way to escape.

Natasha should be fine as well. She was just as clever as Tony when it came to escaping.

Clint’s gut churned for Bucky though. Of his teammates and boyfriends, Bucky would have the worst reaction to being captured by Hydra.

It meant Bucky would fight like hell to free himself though, so that gave Clint hope.

Clint went from lightly touching his fingertips to Steve’s back, to splaying his palm. Underneath his hand, Steve’s muscles were tense.

“Everyone’s going to be okay,” Clint said.

“We hope.”

“Don’t get pessimistic on me now, Steve. You know everyone on the team is capable of taking care of themselves.”

“Yes, but I also know a number of them have suffered trauma.”

Two names stood out prominently in Clint’s mind. He sensed that those two names were also at the forefront of Steve’s mind. Tony and Bucky. Steve, like Clint, was worried about everyone, but those two held a special place in Clint and Steve’s hearts.

“We don’t even know if they were captured. We might have been the only ones.” Clint lowered his hand. His fingers fished around in the dark for Steve’s. He interlaced their hands together. “Focus on getting us out now. Focus on the ‘what ifs’ later.”

Steve sighed, and in the dark Clint saw Steve’s outline nod. “You’re right. Thanks for calming me down, Clint.”

Steve was not calm. Clint didn’t need to rest his hand on Steve’s back to know that. However, he also knew Steve needed to feign like everything was fine for now, so he didn’t push.

He just held onto Steve and let Steve guide him through the caverns.


End file.
